1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to portable terminals.
2. Background
Portable terminals have been designed to perform a variety of functions, not the least of which includes capturing still or moving images, playing music and video files or games, and receiving multimedia content for playback on an integrated player. Newer terminals now even allow users to express their own personalities through the use of avatars or other custom functions. Unfortunately, these terminals consume a lot of power, which limits their use.